


A Little Cuddle and It'll Be Alright

by writesaboutboys



Category: Shameless (TV), Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, ian is drunk and endeared, mickey is fond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writesaboutboys/pseuds/writesaboutboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, Mickey, you’re so pretty, can’t you understand. It’s guys like you, Mickey. Oh, what you do, Mickey, do, Mickey. Don’t break my heart, Mickey.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Cuddle and It'll Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this before but i wanted to post it separate

“Are you drunk?” Mickey asks Ian although he already knows the answer, if his tilted stance and glazed over green eyes are anything to go by. “Mm. Maybe a little.” Ian giggles then hiccups swaying slightly. They’re sat in some posh loft Skye let them use for the weekend (they both knew they couldn’t use Mickey’s place and Ian’s is always filled with about 6-20 fucking children all the time). 

“Go get me more beer.” Ian demands and Mickey just rolls his eyes snorting out a, “Fuck off, Gallgher. Get your own fucking beer.” Ian just huffs and pouts and crosses his arms over his chest like a fucking three year old. And Mickey  _really_  shouldn’t find that so damn endearing. “I’m not gettin’ you a beer. You’re drunk enough anyway, you don’t need anything else.”

Ian coos and crawls closer to where Mickey is sat legs-crossed on the white floor. “You care about my well being.” He says and his face is so damn close. Fucking shit. Mickey pushes him away and stands up to go get himself a beer, if not just to get Ian’s mouth and Ian’s face and Ian’s love and Ian’s warmth and Ian away from him. And if he grabs Ian a beer, well it’s just because they were right there and no, he doesn’t do things for Ian purposefully (fuck you). 

He comes back into the living room to find Ian stumbling around to some faggoty-ass Grouplove shit. “Here’s your fuckin’ beer, stumble fuck.” Ian takes the beer and guzzles half of it down in one go gratefully. “The hell is a stumble fuck?” He asks setting the rest of the beer on the wooden coffee table they’ve moved out of the way. “Something you call someone who’s stumblin’ around drunk, I don’t fucking know. I heard Skye say it before.” Ian shrugs before going back to something similar to a tribal dance.

Mickey’s lounging on the couch, nursing his lukewarm beer when the song abruptly changes. The first line he hears is,  _Oh Mickey, you’re so fine, you’re so fine you blow my mind_. And his head is shooting up, meeting Ian’s hazy gaze. The younger of the two shoots him a wink before cutting the song up a bit more.

“OH, MICKEY, YOU’RE SO FINE, YOU’RE SO FINE YOU BLOW MY MIND.” Ian shouts at the top of his drunken lungs sashaying closer to where Mickey is seated. Mickey just stares at him whilst he continues to sing. “You’ve been around all and that’s a little long. You think you’ve got the right, but I think you’ve got it wrong.“ 

Mickey gapes at Ian’s horrible sing and equally horrendous dancing. But soon, Ian is tumbling into Mickey’s lap. He straddles him pushing his face close and whispers, “‘Cause when you say you will, it always means you won’t. You’re givin’ me the chills, baby. Please, baby don’t. Every night you still leave me alone, Mickey.”

He stands holding his heart dramatically and yells, “OH, MICKEY, WHAT A PITY, YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND. YOU TAKE ME BY THE HEART, WHEN YOU TAKE ME BY THE HAND.”  Ian holds Mickey’s gaze as he lowers his voice. “Oh, Mickey, you’re so pretty, can’t you understand. It’s guys like you, Mickey. Oh, what you do, Mickey, do, Mickey. Don’t break my heart, Mickey.” And Mickey knows it’s supposed to be some kind of cute joke, but the fucking look in Gallagher’s eyes when he sung those lines made something strange and familiar twist in his heart.

But Mickey doesn’t have all too much time to be wary about this uncomfortable churn in his stomach because now Ian is stood on the wooden coffee table (his bare feet having kicked off the half empty beer bottle). He’s swaying around, singing  _still_. “Now when you take me by the Whooo’s, who’s ever gonna know.” Ian winks again as Mickey comes closer to the table, “And every time you move, I let a little more show. There’s something you can use, so don’t say no, Mickey.”

“Fuckin’, Gallagher. Get the fuck down before you break something.” Ian simply ignores him and pulls of his shirt. “So come on and give it to me, any way you can. Anyway you want to do it; I’ll take it like a man. Oh, please, baby, please, don’t leave me in the damn, Mickey.” Ian does that giggle-hiccup thing before slipping on some scrap paper and almost falling off the damn coffee table.

Mickey pulls Ian off the table and to the bedroom, trying desperately to hide his hard on. But of course, fucking Gallagher noticed. “You’re hard for me, Mickey.” He plops himself on the plush bed looking hazily at the guy in front of him. “Shut the fuck up.” Mickey says, trying not to redden (because he doesn’t fucking blush, shut up).

Ian rolls over from where he had his head smashed into the pillow, “can I suck you off?” Mickey almost crumbles under Ian’s look, “You’re drunk off your ass, Gallagher.” “So.” “So, no.” Ian then takes it upon himself to crawl half on top of Mickey, straddling him again. “Please.” Ian fucking  _whimpers_  (which is ridiculous, because Mickey’s the one about to receive a drunken blowjob).

Mickey’s fly is down before he can push Ian away (not like he wants to, but being the oldest and the only one not drunk he thinks he should). And Ian’s mouth is on Mickey’s cock and honestly being responsible is the last thing on his mind. He and Ian aren’t usually that into oral, but when it happens-it happens (Ian usually sucks Mickey’s cock like his life fucking depends on it). And this time is no different.

Ian sucks off Mickey with the fuck-all attitude he carries around. His tongue dawdles on the head, sometimes going to the base and licking up the underside. Mickey can’t help but buck up into Ian’s mouth and Ian just fucking takes it all. “I need-” Ian stops at that, “What do you need, baby?” He rasps out, throat having been thoroughly fucked. “Fuck you,” Mickey breathes out before tugging Ian’s hair trying to hurt him. But it turns out that’s what  _Ian_  needs, because he lets out a moan that is way too loud for someone with a cock down their throat.

Mickey tugs Ian’s hair again (to warn him that he’s about to come). But Ian just breathes out of his nose once, opening up his throat. And when Mickey comes down Ian’s throat, he takes it like the submissive one he is. And it gets a bit hot in the room when some of Mickey’s come ends up dripping off the bottom of Ian’s lip and he chases after it with his tongue. 

“Fuck.” Is all Mickey can gasp as Ian lies down again. Mickey doesn’t get up, decides to stay with Ian for the night (he just wants to make sure Ian doesn’t break anything because Skye will have his ass, okay). He lies down next to Ian, sure to keep enough distance between them so it’s not weird. But Ian has always been a bit too touchy-feely when he’s drunk. He flings his arms and legs across Mickey’s body and nuzzles his head into Mickey’s neck. And fuck, if Mickey’s gonna push him off. Ian yawns a little before his nose brushes over Mickey’s cheek. Fuck him. Fuck the little puppy like 16 year old splayed across his body. Maybe it’s because Mickey’s pretty damn fond of Ian, maybe it’s because he likes him a bit. But Mickey grudgingly turns over to drape himself over Ian. And one thought crossed his mind before falling asleep that night, am I fucking cuddling?

 

* * *

 

Mickey’s already in the kitchen when Ian wakes up. “My favorite scene. Honey in the kitchen.” “Fuck off, Gallagher. Just because we fuck doesn’t mean I won’t kick your fucking ass.” Ian smirks before rounding the counter and plopping his chin on his hand. “So we cuddled last night.” Mickey freezes. “No we didn’t.” “Yeah, we did. Don’t worry it was cute.” Mickey has to physically stop himself from punching Ian in the face right then. But he doesn’t stop himself from pushing Ian off the stool he’s sat on. And that push doesn’t stop Ian from catching Mickey’s lips in a kiss. And maybe that kiss was worth the gay cuddle last night. Maybe.


End file.
